1. Field
The present application relates generally to a display method, system and processor-readable medium controlling the display and, more particularly, to information distribution and/or product sales using an enhanced visual display of an image of an intelligent personal assistant that can interact with a user for setting up appointments, registering e-mail messages, phone numbers, flight numbers, and establishing a sequence of being serviced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obtaining information associated with products and services, such as availability, use, warranties or the like may be difficult, particularly when information is only available in person, and in crowded areas such as department stores, or in areas where human assistance is limited or unavailable. Displays providing an image of a person that provides information to nearby users are known, but the image is often inelegant and fails to provide realism to a user interacting with it.
Also, shopping, particularly in large department stores, remains frustrating for many people. Information associated with one or more products, such as availability and use may be difficult to get, and shoppers often do not experience a product sufficiently before purchasing. The results are often product returns and frustration for the consumer.